criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Courtney Gains
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Courtney Geighton Gains is an American actor, producer, and writer best known for his portrayal of Malachi in Children of the Corn. Biography Little is known about Gains' personal life, including why he chose to become an actor. During the 1980s, he achieved success through a variety of roles in films such as Children of the Corn, Hardbodies, Lust in the Dust, Back to the Future, Can't Buy Me Love, Secret Admirer, Colors, The 'Burbs, and Memphis Belle'. In addition to his film credits, Gains played a major role in the video game ''Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger and guest-starred on several TV shows such as Seinfeld, Monk, In the Heat of the Night, Tales from the Crypt, ER, JAG, Pacific Blue, Nash Bridges, Diagnosis: Murder, Charmed, Alias, The Guardian, My Name is Earl, and Criminal Minds. In his personal life, he also works as an acting coach and a musician. He once performed live onstage with Phish and released a solo album. On Criminal Minds Gains portrayed Todd Burton, a homeless man and the delusional accomplice of his serial killer brother Cormac, in the Season Twelve episode "Keeper". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Keeper" (2016) TV episode - Todd Burton *Wild Cardz (2016) as Courtney *The Bronx Bull (2016) as Chain Gang Guard *Prettyface (2016) as Shorty (short) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2016) as Roach *The Funhouse Massacre (2015) as Dennis *Texas Rising (2015) as Cole Hornfischer (TV miniseries, 4 episodes) *Hell's Kitty (2015) as Mordicia *Halcyon (2015) as Robert *Ride the Lightning (2014) as Red Russo *Perception (2014) as Officer James McKenzie *We Are Angels (2014) as Parro (3 episodes) *The Middle (2014) as Phil *My Trip Back to the Dark Side (2014) as Bobby G. *Bones (2014) as Super *Field of Lost Shoes (2014) as Capt. Chinook *Switched at Birth (2014) as Donny *Franklin & Bash (2013) as Lyle *The House Across the Street (2013) as Ned *Ambush at Dark Canyon (2012) as Sheriff Hurley *Lose Yourself (2012) as Bobby G. (video) *2 Flats (2011) as Tow Truck Driver (short) *My Trip to the Dark Side (2011) as Bobby G. (video) *Mimesis (2011) as Gordon *Poolboy: Drowning Out the Fury (2011) as Gil Highdecker *L.A. Noire (2011) as Eli Rooney (video game, voice) *Discipline (2011) as Jack Baldwin *Watch Out for Slick (2010) as Benji *Faster (2010) as Telemarketer *Raven (2010) as Danny *The Quiet Ones (2010) as Michael's Father *Cinema Salvation (2010) as Courtney *The Ascent (2010) as Andrew *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) as Stan Gerber (uncredited) *Shadowheart (2009) as Finch (video) *Benny Bliss and the Disciples of Greatness (2009) as Benny Bliss *He's Such a Girl (2009) as Barrista *Sibling Rivalry (2009) as The Stranger *My Name Is Earl (2008) as Lloyd *Alien Encounter (2008) as Donovan *Monk (2008) as Six-Fingered Man/Frank Nunn (2 episodes) *Halloween (2007) as Jack Kendall (uncredited) *The Phobic (2006) as Dr. Cecil Westlake *NCIS (2006) as Gary Silverstein *Desolation Canyon (2006) as Jack McAllister *Freezerburn (2005) as Scooter the Grip *Studio House (2005) as Scotty *Headshot (2004) as The Writer (short) *No Ordinary Hero (2004) as W. Fritz Bean (short) *The Guardian (2003-2004) as Roy Cantwell (5 episodes) *Dorm Daze (2003) as Lorenzo the Black Hand *Alias (2003) as Holden Gemler *Fastlane (2002) as Det. Guthrie *Sweet Home Alabama (2002) as Sheriff Wade *Charmed (2000) as D.J. *Her Married Lover (1999) as Hood *King Cobra (1999) as Dr. Joseph McConnell (video) *Dreamers (1999) as Mike *No Code of Conduct (1998) as Cameron *The Landlady (1998) as Tyson Johns *Arli$$ (1998) as Dealer *The Killing Grounds (1998) as Vincent Reynosa (video) *Shadow of Doubt (1998) as Ernie *Brooklyn South (1998) as Joe Beldon *Dilemma (1997) as Tex *Diagnosis Murder (1997) as Dwayne *Behind Enemy Lines (1997) as Church *Pacific Blue (1996) as Jim-Joe *Silk Stalkings (1996) as Norman Harrison *JAG (1996) as Pete *Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger (1994) as Lt. Ted "Radio" Rollins (video game, voice) *ER (1994) as Ronnie *Rebel Highway (1994) as Deputy #1 *In the Line of Duty: The Price of Vengeance (1994) as Barlow *Tales from the Crypt (1993) as Frat Boy *Bakersfield P.D. (1993) as Doug *In the Heat of the Night (1993) as Coley Hiffern (2 episodes) *Seinfeld (1993) as Clerk *FBI: The Untold Stories (1993) as Kirby Anthony *Memphis Belle (1990) as Sgt. Eugene McVey *CBS Summer Playhouse (1989) as Silas *The 'Burbs (1989) as Hans Klopek *Superboy (1988) as Jeff Hilford *Vietnam War Story (1988) as Albertson *Colors (1988) as Whitey *Can't Buy Me Love (1987) as Kenneth Wurman *21 Jump Street (1987) as Birch *Starman (1987) as Bo *Winners Take All (1987) as Goose Trammel *American Harvest (1987) as Chips *Ratboy (1986) as Kid in Car *The Children of Times Square (1986) as Punk Who Robs Brian *Misfits of Science (1985) as Mechanic *Back to the Future (1985) as Dixon *Secret Admirer (1985) as Doug *Lust in the Dust (1985) as Red Dick Barker *Hardbodies (1984) as Rag *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1984) as Joe Newbolt *Children of the Corn (1984) as Malachai 'PRODUCER' *Benny Bliss and the Disciples of Greatness (2009) - Producer *Sibling Rivalry (2009) - Executive Producer *The Phobic (2006) - Co-Producer *Dorm Daze (2003) - Co-Executive Producer 'WRITER' *Benny Bliss and the Disciples of Greatness (2009) 'SOUNDTRACK *Love Guarantee (1988) - Colors 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors